The Dance of Love
by Clogallie
Summary: She was there on the sidelines watching her friends dance, after rejecting a boy asking her onto the floor. But when a familiar long-haired boy comes along, she decides to risk it and try.


**Hope-chan: Alright, I know some people want this and some people don't want this convo, but I'll keep them short, alright?**

**Rima: She's talking to no one in particular.**

**Hope-chan: Hey, I'm talking to my readers! *turns to face readers* Alright, so a Rimahiko one-shot/drabble!**

**Nagihiko: Hope-chan would like it if some "FanFic-sempai," as I quote, would tell her the difference. And while you're on it, also explain what AU means as well, alright? And since you're already doing all that, you probably won't mind to check out her profile for her poll that you might want to answer.**

**Hope-chan: Thanks Nagi! So...this is just a short thing to celebrate me getting through Monday! High-five everyone (especially fellow freshman)! *slams computer screen***

**Rima: Baka.**

**Hope-chan: Um...-_-||| Ah well. This convo is getting a bit long. I'll do the disclaimer this time: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. Enjoy please!**

* * *

**3 The Dance of Love 3**

She entered the dance room hesitantly, unsure if to proceed or not. After much insistence from her friends that "it will be fun!" the blonde finally gave in and entered the room, quietly, timidly, not daring to face anyone directly in their face.

Boy after boy invited her to join the dance. Some she immediately rejected on the spot. Some she danced with for awhile, yet soon found out that they either only lusted after her, or were just playing with her. Some the break-up was sad. Some the break-up was obviously for the better. Yet break-up after break-up, the blonde felt tired by life. She sat down at a chair, looking enviously at her friends who had already found their dance partner. Yet she herself had none.

"Why is such a pretty lady as yourself sitting here alone?" a voice came from above the seated blonde. She silently rolled her eyes at the cheesy strike-up line, yet raised her head to see what the boy that came this time was. Staring into his amber eyes, she recognized him immediately as her enemy.

"Drop the act, Purplehead." The blonde said rather bluntly, as the purple-haired boy chuckled.

"You're still the same." He remarked casually, taking a seat next to her. The blonde frowned.

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" she asked, gesturing towards the crowd. Her so-called archenemy shrugged.

"Just like you, I can't find the perfect dance partner yet. I've danced with so many girls, yet none have actually caught my interest." He remarked casually, yet a twang of pain, sharp pain, shot at the blonde's heart, a pain she herself could not even identify.

Suddenly, he stood up. A different pain, a more numbing pain, shot at the blonde's heart, as she realized that she didn't want him to go. Though unexpectedly, he turned around, bowing down and outstretching a hand to the surprised blonde. "May I have this dance?" he asked politely, as the blonde's cheeks blushed red. She hesitantly placed her small, trembling hand into his, as he helped pull her up and swept her to the dance floor, just as a slow song started playing. She knew she was taking another risk of breaking up by taking the chance for the dance, but this time, she was rather willing. The two danced in sync, twisting and twirling across the dance room, yet they only had each other in their eyes.

The song was drawing to an end, and from her partner's rather expressionless face, she expected the worse. About to turn away, she was fairly surprised when he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling of his soft lips on hers, but quickly opened them to look into his ochre gaze.

"I love you." He stated, simply, clearly, like numerous boys had said before him. Yet his words rang with a special tone that the blonde could not identify. She smiled back, deciding to take a risk.

"I love you too." She said, as the couple embraced in another passionate kiss. This time, the blonde smiled.

She had officially joined in into the dance of love.

* * *

**Hope-chan: Whee~~my first very short one-shot! Rather difficult to get used to.**

**Rima: It was...rather...weird of me to suddenly accept Nagihiko's..._*_whisper-love-whisper***

**Hope-chan: Yeah, I felt like it was bit rushed too...ah well. Hope you liked it! Also, if you'd note, this is a rather meaningful one-shot (in my opinion). Think of it as _the_ dance of love. Everyone wants to get in the dance, to fall in love, but not everyone's brave enough, and thus sit on the sidelines like Rima. Some invite you to the "dance" and you reject their love immediately, while others you accept but only turn out to get hurt. When Rima's watching her friends with their partners, that means her friends have already fallen in love. So it's like a metaphor in a way.**

**Nagihiko: See? Hope-chan did a lot of thinking. *smiles like a good boy***

**Hope-chan: *smiles back* Anyways, hope you liked it!**


End file.
